


Join me

by AlexanderHelen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Please Kill Me, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHelen/pseuds/AlexanderHelen
Summary: I can't description so hope that tags help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe at its finest. Please shield your eyes children. Also, I only watch Fantastic beast and not harry Potter so if something seems off, im sorry.

**Unedited**

3rd person's POV

As soon as Newt Scamander entered the interrogation room, he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

The air around them seemed colder and unwelcoming, and the man opposite them was no more welcoming than anything else in the dull room.

Said man was now looking at them, dark eyes cold and unwelcoming, just like the atmosphere in the room.

“Mr. Scamander” The dark eyes man said “please, have a seat”

With a gulp, Newt made his way to the chair opposite the dark haired man with hesitation and unease.

He sat down slowly and looked down, avoiding eye contact with the wizard in front of him.

Percival Graves. That was the name of the dark haired wizard. And from what Newt knew about him through his brother, Theseus Scamander, it was nothing alike at all.

His brother had said that Percival Graves was a kind and a sweet man,even though he can be strict with his work. But his brother definitely didn't bring up that Graves was also cold when it came to interrogation.

“I've read your files, Mr.Scamander” Graves began,looking at the magizoologist in front of him “and you were expelled from Hogwarts, but the headmaster decided to defend you. Tell me…. “ Percival leaned in, hands clasped in front of him “... What makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?”

Newt looked at Mr. Graves a little while before breaking the eye contact, shifting a little before looking away “I'm not so sure if I can answer that”

Percival Graves stared at the former Hufflepuff student, eyes calculated and cold, making Newt shift in his seat uncomfortably, looking everywhere but Graves.

The dark haired man pursed his lips into a thin line, looking at the squirming magizoologist “really? That explain me this, Mr. Scamander… “ Percival started, and with wandless magic, brought the Obsurcus in view, and Newt eyes widen a little, looking at the ball of black smoke.

Percival Graves went inside his case.

Graves noticed the magizoologist fear and smirked softly “other than this Obsurcus, I saw many creatures of yours in there and I must say Mr. Scamander…. “ Graves paused and studied Newts facial features. “... A lot of them happen to not be permitted to be kept.”

Newt gulped, shifting in his seat as he made a weary eye contact with Graves, who was staring at him hardly, and Newt instantly broke the contact, and Percival leaned in closer “tell me, Mr. Scamander, do you really think you can hide things like these? You should know this better than any other wizard and witch in this building, don't you?”

Newt could only nod, swallowing a lump in his throat as he bit his lips gently, wearing looking up and looking at Graves through his bangs. “Why are you taking all these creatures for? Is there a purpose?”

Newt blinked, fiddling with his fingers “I took the creatures to send them back to their habitats. Nothing more.. “

Graves raised a brow “is that really it, Mr. Scamander? Or are you smuggling these creatures for your own purposes and benefits? Or for someone else your working for?”

Newt looked at the darked hair wizard with slightly wide eyes “I don't work for anyone and it's not for my benefits, it's for the creatures benefits”

Percival hummed, and Newt knew that he still didn't believe him, and his mouth twitched, looking down at his fiddling fingers. “Are you sure, Mr. Scamander? No purpose? No motives or goals?”

"For the greater good?” Newt suddenly piped up, looking at Percival amused expression.

“Yes, quite. May I ask why you'd ask?”

Newt eye twitched a little as he gather all of his courage to look at Percival's piercing gaze “I'm not one of Grindelwald franatics, Mr. Graves”

Newt swore he saw something flashed in the Auror's eyes. Anger, but it was gone just as quick as it came.

“How do I know that I can trust your not lying to me? You'd have to prove your not one of Grindelwald franatics”

Newt blinked, breaking his gaze away as he looked at the table. How was he supposed to prove to Graves?

He can't. And that's what Graves wanted.

“Can't prove it, Mr. Scamander? Admit it, your one of Grindelwald franatics”

Newt shook his head “I'm not o-”

Graves cut him off before he could finish his protest “that's what his followers would say.” Graves leaned back his clasped hands still on the table as he looked at Newt “my, my, Mr. Scamander. Smuggling creatures illegally then lying about not being one of Grindelwald followers, you really are a troublemaker, huh?”

Newt looked at Graves through his bangs, not knowing what to say.

Graves looked at the magizoologist then at the Auror that was behind Newt all the time for a while before looking at the files that was laid open in front if him, information about the magizoologist right in front of him.

He stared at it for a while before looking at the magizoologist, sighing softly before standing up “unfortunately Mr. Scamander, things like that cannot just be forgiven. And for that, you will be executed” He looked over to the Auror “and that means you too, Miss. Goldstein”

“She didn't do anything” Newt voice came and Graves looked at him.

“Even so, she joined you and therefore she will also be executed, it's only fair. Run along now” He gestured his head to the wizard in the room, and they nodded, grabbing Newt and Tina by the arm and dragging them out of the door, leaving Percival Graves alone in the room.

He ran a hand through his slicked up hair, sighing before a sinister grin creeped up on his lips. ________________________________________ Graves grunted, now on his knees as the Swooping Evil had wrapped themselves around him in a vice like grip.

He breath heavily, which slowly came to a stop when his disguise was slowly shedding away thanks to the magizoologist.

They were in a train tunnel, him, Newt and Tina were trying to calm the Obsurcus down, but that was all ruined when the damn bloody MACUSA arrived, not listening to his advice and firing their spell, killing the Obsurcus.

Graves had fight back, refusing to bow down any longer, that's when the Scamander and his damn girlfriend decide to jump in the fight that he was clearly winning.

Perhaps he was useful after all. He managed to see through his mask when no one else could, not even the head of the ministry themselves. But here he is, plans foiled because of one little magizoologist.

Seraphina slowly walked towards Graves with a stern expression, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Do you think you can hold me?” Graves whispered out, looking at Seraphina.

The president of MACUSA gave a small smile full of mockery “we'll try our best… “ Her smile disappeared “... Mr. Grindelwald”

Graves, or now, Grindelwald stared at Seraphina as he was dragged away by two Aurors. And as they were going up the stairs, they stopped, and Grindelwald turned his head, staring at the Scamander that was near the stairs.

Grindelwald looked at the magizoologist. Next time, the Dark Lord reminded himself, to not underestimate the magizoologist anymore.

With a smirk, he whispered to the former Hufflepuff student “will we die? Just a little?”

He looked at Newt for a little while longer, before walking away, new plans already forming in his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Unedited**

3rd person's POV

Newt Scamander's eyes furrowed as he looked at his brother,  Theseus Scamander, trying to keep the eye contact for as long as possible.

 

The older Scamander looked at his younger brother and sighed “I'm doing this for your own good,  little one”

 

“I don't want too.”

 

“You have to pick a side”

 

“I don't have a side” Newt stubbornly said,  making his brother sighed as he looked at Newt.

 

“You have too”

 

“I don't want to”

 

The older of the two sighed loudly and punch the bridge of his nose “stop being so stubborn little one”

 

The magizoologist mouth quicked up to one side,  looking at his brother. 

 

The news was all over the place,  almost everyone in the world knew it. It was on newspapers and everyone was talking about it.  

 

Gellert Grindelwald had escaped from prison. A lot were scared,  but some. Such as his followers, we're more than happy to hear that their hero as escaped his prison and was about to make the world a better place. 

 

Yeah, right. If only they could see how much of a villian Grindelwald really is. 

 

The magizoologist was snapped back into conscious as a finger waved in front of him “Little one?”

 

Newt looked at his brother through his bangs “were you listening? “ 

 

Newt blinked and the older Scamander sighed,  closing his eyes “I said if you don't choose a side,  I can't protect you” 

 

“I don't need protecting,  I can protect myself well enough. I'm not a baby anymore”

 

Theseus sighed,  shoulder slouching “your so stubborn.”

 

“You too”

 

Before the older of the two managed to insult him,  the younger one had already turned on his heels and walked away, ignoring his brother calling. 

 

Newt walked home,  after buying some pastries from Jacob. He wanted to give Bunty some, as a gesture of thanks for helping Newt with taking care of his creatures. 

 

He was really grateful for Bunty. She can be quite stubborn too,  which was a curse and a blessing to Newt. 

 

He arrived home and as expected,  he could hear the noise of his creatures and Bunty talking. Newt smiled,  she was like a second mother to his creatures. 

 

“Don't give me that look,  young man. You stole more than enough for today” He could hear Bunty's lecturing voice,  and by the sounds of it, Newt knew it has to be his niffler, stealing other people's jewelry…again.

 

Newt smiled,  he was so grateful to have someone like Bunty to help him out with his creatures. Taking care of the creatures can be exhausting and troublesome,  especially when your all alone and taking care of so many of the creatures, it can be tiring, _very_ _very_ tiring. 

 

The magizoologist descended the stairs and smiled at the sight unraveling in front of him. 

 

Bunty had a hip stuck up,  a hand placing on her stuck up hip and the other hand open wide in front of her, a few gold possession and jewellery already on her palm and on the floor,  was the Niffler, a gold watch in its little hands as he refused to give the golden watch, giving Bunty puppy eyes, but it doesn't look like it was working. 

 

Finally after a few more stern glares,  the Niffler hesitantly gave the golden watch,  but upset about it, and Bunty sighed. 

 

“I know you love shiny stuff but you already have a  lot in your habitat. And plus, your going to get Mr. Scamander in trouble if you keep stealing other people's stuff,  you know?”

 

“It's quite alright” Newt piped up and the two turn their head to him. 

 

“Oh! Mr. Scamander! I didn't hear you coming in” Bunty said,  voice laced with surprise as she offered Newt a smile, to which he returned back. 

 

“It's alright Bunty. I'll handle things from here. You should go back home now” Newt hummed,  but he knew deep down that Bunty would reject, saying she hasn't clean or feed the creatures yet. 

 

Today was no surprises. 

 

So,  the two of them ended up cleaning and feeding the creatures, working together. 

 

Not long after,  the both of them are done,  cleaning themselves up as Newt walked Bunty to the door. 

 

Newt suddenly remembered the pastries he bought for Bunty,  so asking her to wait by the doorstep, Newt rushed down to grab the paper bag,  before running up again and giving her the bag. 

 

Bunty blinked,  looking at the bag before at the younger Scamander,  surprise clear on her face. 

 

“A t-thanks,  for helping me out everyday” Newt stuttered the word out,  looking to the side and avoiding eye contact. 

 

Bunty smiled,  before gently grabbing the paper bag out of Newts grasp “why thank you so much,  Mr. Scamander”

 

Newt only smiled in return. 

 

After bidding their goodbyes and watching as Bunty leave,  Newt sighed before closing the door in front of him. 

 

He went to eat the pasties he bought for himself,  took a shower and have a last round of checking his creatures,  before decided to hit the hay. 

 

His head came in contact with the pillow and he sighed softly,  actually thinking about his conversation with his brother, which he doesn't normally do. 

 

Newt  _ hated  _ picking sides,  he thinks it's just unnecessary and ridiculous. He may not agree with Grindelwald and his ways of changing the world for the ‘greater good’,  but that doesn't mean he agrees with the Ministry either, who wants to use creatures for their own sick and twisted needs. 

 

Newt sighed again,  turning to the side and closed his eyes,  decided it was not worth worrying about. 

 

Before he could fall asleep though,  multiple knocks sounded through his house. Eyes wide open and alert,  Newt grabbed his wand as he slowly creep to the door. 

 

The knocks were quick and frantic,  as if someone was nervous about something.  Raising a brow, Newt slowly reached a hand for his door,  his mind frantic. 

 

He was in his sleeping attire so it could be embarrassing but it wasn't his main concern now. 

 

“Mr. Scamander?” A voice sounded from the other side of the door and he blinked,  relaxing. 

 

It was just Bunty. 

 

Relaxing his posture Newt opened the door to reveal Bunty,  standing in the doorway. But something was off, Bunty looked…. Terrified. 

 

Newt blinked “something wrong, Bunty?” Newt asked,  worried for his friend. She was fine when he last saw her,  which was not even that long ago, so why the sudden change of mood? 

 

Bunty gulped,  “Mr. Scamander, I…” Before she could even finish,  she suddenly slumped to the ground. 

 

Eyes widen,  Newt quickly knew something was wrong,  he put two fingers onto Bunty neck, checking for a pulse,  and sighing in relief as he caught her steady pulse. Newt decided that she probably fainted from shock,  but what could have cause her to be so scared? 

 

As if on cue,  someone suddenly apparated at the doorway, right in front of Newt. Newt saw black boots and his eyes slowly trailed up to its owner and a new heart stopped. 

 

No wonder Bunty fainted. Newt would have probably done the same if he was Bunty. 

 

“Hello,  Mr. Scamander” The unwelcome guest said,  a sickening smile on their pale lips. 

 

Newt knew he was even worth a match to this stranger,  so fighting was out of the way. 

 

“What do you want?” Newt gathered all his courage to speak and looked at the unwanted guest in the eyes. 

 

The unwanted guest merely shrugged “just wanted to have a conversation with you,  Mr. Scamander”

 

Newt looked away,  “if this is about me joining you,  then you can just forget it”

 

Something sparkled in the guest heterochromic eyes,and their smile widen. 

 

“I guess you already knew what I wanted to say,  so I'll just skip to the point” 

 

Newt gulped,  looking at Bunty unconscious form “do you mind if I take care of her first?”

 

Silence,  and Newt looked up to see amusement in those eyes before they nodded. 

 

Not even thanking the stranger,  Newt hoisted Bunty up and carried her to bed,  gently laying her down and putting a wet cloth on her head before turning the attention back towards the unwanted guest,  who had welcomed themselves in and closing the door behind them, sitting on the chair. 

 

The unwanted guest,  Gellert Grindelwald looked at Newt,  before speaking. 

 

“I can never understand you Newton.”Grindelwald spoke up “you claimed that you don't like the Ministry,  but then here you are, helping them?”

 

Not this again. 

 

“I don't have a side… Mr. Grindelwald” Newt forced himself to speak. 

 

The dark wizard smiled,  tilting his head slightly “unfortunately for you,  Mr. Scamander. You don't have a choice.” He stood up, and Newt posture stiffened,  looking at Grindelwald with an alarmed face. 

 

“This war is raging on. And if you don't pick a side,  Mr. Scamander. Both sides will go after you. Your brother can't protect you,  your creatures can't protect you, and that girlfriend of yours obviously can't protect you”

 

Newt face flushed at the last line, looking to the side and hiding his face in his collar. 

 

“I-I can protect myself… “ Newt softly spoke up,  clearly not trusting his voice at the moment. 

 

The Darks Lords brow raised,  “can you now?”

 

Newt gulped. It was very obvious that he can't. First off,  if he doesn't pick a side means that he would be fighting the Ministry  _ and  _ Grindelwald,  and Newt knew just how strong his battling skills are. 

 

He nodded, face still hid in his collar as he present for the Dark Lord to leave him alone. But judging from that smirk,  he won't be anytime soon. 

 

“Look at me and say it then” 

 

Really? 

 

Newt knew that the Dark Lord knew he can't. He cant even make a solid eye contact for 10 seconds for crying out loud. What makes him think he can beat Grindelwald and the Ministry at the same time. 

 

Chances are a negative hundred. 

 

Newt pursed his lips and sighed softly. God dammit. 

 

The magizoologist slowly turned his head to meet the Dark Lords gaze,  who looked at Newt with a knowing smirk.

 

“You can't, can you?” 

 

Newt gave a curt nod,  not looking at Grindelwald piercing gaze. 

 

“Then let me protect you. I'll keep you,  and your creatures safe”

 

Newt looked at Grindelwald,  clenching his fist and silently cursing that his wand wasn't with him. Even though it would do little to no help,  at least it gave him some comfort. 

 

“I told you before,  I don't pick sides and I'm not interested in joining you or the ministry” Newt was even surprise he managed to held eye contact the entire time and his voice was firm. 

 

Grindelwald raised a brow, clearly amuse at the magizoologist feedback and smirking when Newt returned back to normal. 

 

“You must be fed up with all these things, are you? Did they come from your brother?”

 

Newt eyes widen. How did he-

 

“Don't be alarmed,  it's just a guess. But judging from your expression,  I'll take that as a yes”

 

Newt face soften,  but it still showed surprise. 

 

“You see,  Mr. Scamander. Unlike your brother,  I'll only ask you once. If you'd like to take up my offer or not, it's all up to you. But of course,  if you reject now, you can always change your mind later”.

 

Newt blinked,  biting his lips softly. 

 

“So I ask of you now.” Gellert hummed as he extended his hand towards Newt “Will you join me? I can keep your creatures safe,  and let them roam free without you having a need to worry that they'll be injured or dead” 

 

Newt winced at the word dead,  but speak nothing of it. Gellert gave a soft smirk,  clearly enjoying the expression the magizoologist was giving him.

 

It was entertaining to the Dark wizard,  to say the least. 

 

Newt looked at the pale hand,  then back at Grindelwald face. With all the courage he had,  he muttered out his answer. 

 

“No”

 

Grindelwald raised a brow and retreated his hand,  his face unreadable but his eyes showed a different emotion. 

 

“Very well, Mr. Scamander. There's nothing more for me to be here anymore so I'll take my leave. But your answer can always be change”

 

And with that, the Dark Lord apparated away. 

 

Newt blinked after a while,  still in a daze but snapping out of it after a while. Shaking his head,  he went to check up on Bunty. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed and shorter than normal. Sorry!

Unedited  
3rd person's POV  
It's been weeks, two weeks, since the Dark Lord had escape, two weeks since his encounter with the Dark Lord, two weeks since Newt had been thinking and considering the Darks Lord words.

And it has been two weeks since his brother have been trying to convince him to join the Ministry. 

Newt left the Ministry, he wanted to pull out his hair and scream in frustration.

He was trying his best to be patient and calm for him and his brother's sake, but with what the Ministry was treating him, he seriously wants to just let one of his creatures loose and kill them all. 

He seriously does. 

With a heavy sigh, he walked towards a dark alleyway slowly and cautiously, careful to watch if the Ministry is following him, and after confirming that there's no one following him, Newt apparated away to a rooftop. 

He sighed, setting his case beside him gently as he plopped down onto the roof, knees in front of him as he rest his hands on his knees, looking at the sun setting and creating a beautiful shade of red orange yellow and purple, with a bit of blue. 

He smiled softly when his bowtruckle climbed and sat on Newts shoulder, enjoying the silence and the peace from it. 

He started thinking back about his confrontation with the German wizard, signing softly. Grindelwald had did nothing but talked to him. Well, other than causing Bunty to faint but she was fine, was a little terrified after telling her that what happened wasn't a dream but a reality that she saw the Dark Lord. She almost fainted again, but managed to regain composure and she was fine now. It was like they had never met Grindelwald to even begin with. 

Newt didn't know if denying the darkest wizards of all time offer was a great idea, but then again, accepting it doesn't seem like a good idea either. 

Newt sighed, barely audible as he continued stared at the slowly darkening sky, letting his thoughts running freely. 

What would he do if he sees the dark wizard again? Would he be hexed? Get kidnapped by Grindelwald and tortured? Or would he just try to persuade Newt again? 

Newt suddenly remembered what his brother had told him about Grindelwald, that the wizard had a silver tongue, he had convinced almost all of the wizard and witches to his side. 

Almost. 

And who was the people Grindelwald couldn't convince to his side? 

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. 

It was only him. Only he was the one that managed to resist Grindelwald words and promises. 

And Newt didn't know how long he could resist. The Dark Wizard words were so tempting to Newt. A place where his creatures could roam free was something Newt always wanted and dream. 

Newt groaned, lazily slapping a hand onto his face as he laid on the roof, looking up at the now night sky. 

Newt blinked, his hand slipping from his face to look at the now night sky, which was littered with bright stars. 

Just how long was he up here for? 

Just a few moments ago he was watching the sun set and now the moon is hanging in the sky proudly. 

Sighing softly again, Newt stood up and took his case, staring at the sky for a little while longer before apparating away. 

When he reached his home, he gently dropped his suitcase to the ground and prepare himself for bed, not before feeding and checking in his creatures once again to make sure that they were probably fed and well rested. 

Newt showered and changed into something more comfortable so he could sleep better, swinging the blankets over him as he snuggled into bed, lulling himself into deep sleep, smiling when his bowtruckle and Muffler decided to sleep beside him, clearly unaware what's as planned for him. 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the snowy mountains, a castle stood, tall and proud. And at the top floor, stood a male, hands clasped behind his back as he started out at the window, clearly deep in thought. 

It was the clicking of shoes that bought him out of his deep thinking. He already knew who it was without looking at the person. 

The clicking soon stopped, right beside him, thought the wearer was a little behind him. 

“Vinda” The blonde muttered and Vinda was instantly by his side, awaiting for further instructions. 

“Yes, my Lord?” The woman, now identified as Vinda said. 

“I want you to go to the Ministry, and get me Mr. Scamander's file” 

Vinda nodded. There were two of them, but Vinda knew which Scamander it was. After all, Grindelwald had no interest in the older of the two. So it was pretty obvious who it was. 

“Yes, my Lord”


End file.
